creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan
Archive 1 Who's dat, who's dat T.A.L.K P.A.G.E M.O.L.E.S.T.E.R. Anyway, I archived your talk page because it was starting to get long. I can teach you how to do this for the next time, if you want to do it by yourself. Limahl the Great Thompson Lemon (talk) 14:08, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :You first create a page like "User talk:(Your username)/Archive X" Consider X the number of the archive. Your next one will be 2, as you would guess. Then, you create the page. Copy all the messages from your normal talk page, paste the messages on the new page. Publish the archive. Then erase all the old messages from your talk page and put a link to the archive. Limahl the Great Thompson Lemon (talk) 19:22, March 1, 2015 (UTC) ::No, to create an archive page, you press the same option as you'd make an article. Plus, I recommend having two tabs open so the process is easier to make. Limahl the Great Thompson Lemon (talk) 23:58, March 1, 2015 (UTC) A Question Did you see my last message before it got archived? Just curious. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 01:08, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Baymax Hug Yes, that person does. And imagine if wars could be fixed by Baymax Hugs. "We want to destroy your country." "Looks like somebody needs a hug." Boom. No war, no death, no protests. Perfect solution. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 14:49, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Titanic Creepypasta Just imagine the lines in such a thing. "Draw me like one of your nightmares." And...I haven't seen Titanic, so I can't think of more. Drat. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:12, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Jack Slender Man Now I got that Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged parody of "Marble Hornets" in my head: "Concrete Giraffes," with Slender Man starring in a movie as Jack Slenderman. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:55, March 5, 2015 (UTC) A Moment of Silence Let us have a moment of silence for the underappreciation of the iceburg. Oh, and Slender Jack: The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 17:45, March 5, 2015 (UTC) New pasta Hi. Since you liked my story He Was A New Man so much I thought I'd tell you I wrote a fairytale called Rumplestilskin and I think you might like it. Take care HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:47, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Other Photoshop Stuff I'm glad that brightened up your day a tad. I've done other Photoshop stuff, like putting Steve Harvey's face on Smile Dog (I've also put his face on Cortana, a hydra, and a painting on the Sistene Chapel). Also, most every picture you see of the Dorkpool costume you see has been colored in Photoshop. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:32, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Talk Page Problem Ok, so I'm not the only one who has this problem. It seems that there have been quite a few glitches on this site. It's almost like a Creepypasta story... The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 17:41, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Rap Rat Riff Ummm...this is kind of awkward. I kind of just Riffed Rap Rat today. I'm so sorry about that. Do you want me to take it down? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 00:22, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Reply to the...This joke is getting old Alrighty then. I look forward to seeing your take on it. And I usually copy the story into Word, write my smartass comments, copy and paste the story and Riff into the blog post, do a bit of editing, and post. And yeah, the Wiki is pretty weird. Can't press enter when type the title of a post, no indenting, the whole talk page thing...I think the Wiki is haunted. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 00:33, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Your Riff That...that was great. It was better than most of my Riffs. I was laughing my ass off at most every joke you made. Post that on the Wiki because it's a crime that something that funny isn't getting seen by more people. Great job! The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:07, March 9, 2015 (UTC) An Idea I have an idea if you decide to keep Riffing: at some point, we should work together on Riffing a story. Maybe something like “BEN Drowned". We could do it in multiple parts, and have one part on your account, then the next on mine, and continue that pattern. I don't know, it's just an idea I have. What do you think? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 01:33, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Blah blah blah Reply Joke Alright. Take your time. Whatever works for you. (And BEN Drowned is pretty damn long) By the way, I saw a comment of yours and you forgot to hyphenate Spider-Man. Yeah, Spider-Man has a hyphen. This is a rather big deal to me, and forgetting the hyphen is a tad irritating. Just saying. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 13:27, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Spider-Reply It's fine. Just try noshing on something else besides hyphens, ok? And awesome pun (I love puns), and yeah, it is rather long. Hence why I suggested doing it in parts. Also, I can't wait to read your pasta. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 17:01, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Second Riff Once again, that's funny as hell. And you should post it. (By the way, it's much shorter than part 1 actually) The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 10:54, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, it's been a while since we talked. Haven't been that active on the wiki either. I haven't read Ole Broken Bones Pete but I've heard good things about it, I might read it soon. Also, about your pasta, I'm really sorry that I still haven't sent you the review. After the tests, the school dumped a bunch of homework and assignments that I still haven't completed. I'm halfway through, I'll get it done as soon as possible. Sykokillah (talk) 11:16, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Here's my address. ali_irfan123@hotmail.com Sykokillah (talk) 12:00, March 12, 2015 (UTC) MST3K Fandom Yay! Another fan! Actually, there seem to be quite a few on here. By the way, Mike and the guys who play Crow and Tom Servo have done another Riffing thing call Rifftrax, where they Riff well known movies. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 17:37, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :Not to butt in, but I am also a fan. Rifftrax is good. I enjoy MST3K a bit more though. I think it's the background story that does it for me.EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:41, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Winter seems to be wrapping up here. (Which is a disappointment as I am actually a fan of the snow, two years in a country that only has two seasons, rain and heat, will do that to you.) As for MST3K, youtube has a lot of episodes, but I haven't had much luck finding Rifftrax episodes. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:02, March 14, 2015 (UTC)